


Sleepy

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian falls asleep during a movie night with Kimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts), [roma (thef1princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thef1princess/gifts), [lifeschoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeschoices/gifts), [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts).



> Some fluff for all those victimised by my latest Simi fic "I just came to say goodbye"

They're watching a movie, it's late. The lights are all shut off bar the light coming from the flickering TV screen.

Sebastian had chosen the movie, some recent spy flick that to Kimi had seemed ridiculous. It had spy umbrellas and phone cards that could destroy the world. It was stupid but Sebastian loved this movie and had even made Kimi dress up like one of the characters last year for Halloween to join Sebastian so they matched.

Kimi had to admit he had looked quite smart in the suit with a little bit of red blood painted on his head to look like a bullet wound. Sebastian however had looked so out of place in the Jeremy Scott jacket and the cap and the winged shoes. Kimi had wanted to burn the shoes on sight.

Anyway they were watching this film again for what felt to Kimi like the millionth time, but he didn't mind. He loved spending time with Sebastian. He turned to look at the man in question and let out an annoyed grunt. Sebastian had fallen asleep during the film. Kimi sighed and got ready to move up from the couch to turn the TV off but Sebastian gave a sleepy mumble and turned towards Kimi, snuggling down into his side.

Kimi paused, suddenly feeling trapped. He didn't want to move because Sebastian looked adorable while asleep, but he knew he couldn't stay on the couch all night or his back would hurt.

With a sigh he decided it wouldn't hurt to stay on the couch for a few minutes, the movie wasn't over anyway.

He leaned back into the couch and Sebastian gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer to Kimi. Kimi gently helped Sebastian down until Sebastian was lying with his head on Kimi's lap and Kimi could play with his hair.

Kimi turned his attention back to the screen and watched the action unfold without taking it in. He's seen the movie before anyway. So he just watches on quietly and keeps stroking Sebastian's hair and listening to his soft breaths.

It's relaxing in a way they haven't been in a while. There's no drama, there's no Ferrari. It's just them. Safe in their own little bubble.

As the credits of the movie begin to roll, Kimi feels Sebastian begin to stir.

"Hey Sebby" Kimi says gently.

"Scheiße! Did I fall asleep on you?" Sebastian asks, binking sleepily at Kimi.

"You did" Kimi replies "but it's okay, I didn't mind. You looked peaceful"

"Ugh" Sebastian groans "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

"It's okay" Kimi tells him "You've been so busy. It's not surprising that you just crashed"

"So you don't mind I fell asleep on you during one of our nights off?" Sebastian asks.

"No Seb. I would only mind if you fell asleep while I was talking, that would mean I was boring" Kimi says with a small chuckle.

Sebastian grins up at him "you're never boring to me"

"I'm glad" Kimi replies, leaning down to gently kiss Sebastian's forehead "do you want to go to bed now?"

Sebastian nods and pushes himself off of Kimi's lap, giving a small yawn. His hair is sticking up in all directions and Kimi privately thinks it looks cute.

"You don't mind?" Sebastian asks.

"No" Kimi replies, standing up also so he can whisper in Sebastian's ear "we can do other things with our time"

Sebastian shivers slightly and grins at Kimi, taking his hand "then what are we waiting for?"

Kimi smiles back at Sebastian, quickly turns off the TV, and follows Sebastian up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> The cosplay Sebastian wears to the Halloween party is here: https://40.media.tumblr.com/111fd33acb4aa229a20ff6d12e48408b/tumblr_nkxq5l3DUw1uozn64o2_1280.png
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
